09 Września 2012
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 06:00 Wodnikowe Wzgórze - Ziemia obiecana, odc. 1 (The Promised Land); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Will i Dewitt - Walkie talkie, odc. 17 (Wacky talkie); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Piłka nożna - Danone Nations Cup; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - Elektryczność - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Akademia pana Kleksa - część 1 Przygoda księcia Mateusza - txt. str. 777 81'; baśń kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Leon Niemczyk, Sławek Wronka, Irena Karel, Zdzisława Sośnicka, Lech Ordon, Robert Pluciński, Alicja Jachiewicz, Jolanta Żółkowska, Magda Scholl; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 392) kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Nie ma jak Polska odc 10 Podkarpacie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Piłka nożna - Danone Nations Cup; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:15 BBC w Jedynce - Życie. cz 8. Mieszkańcy głębin (Life. Creatures of the Deep. (8/10)) - txt. str. 777 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Piłka nożna - Danone Nations Cup; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Piłka nożna - Danone Nations Cup; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Piłka nożna - Danone Nations Cup; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:40 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Londyn 2012 (Londyn 2012) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9 16:50 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Londyn 2012; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 14 - Mordercze lato - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2454; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Piłka nożna - Danone Nations Cup; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Młynek Taxforda, odc. 48 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Tuxfords Turnaorund ep. 48); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Festiwal Biegowy Krynica - Kroniki; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:02 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Londyn 2012; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Siła wyższa - odc. 2/13 - Błogosławiona katastrofa - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Siła Wyższa - kulisy; STEREO, 16:9 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Wzgórze nadziei (Cold Mountain) - txt. str. 777 148'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Anthony Minghella; wyk.:Jude Law, Nicole Kidman, Renee Zellweger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Hidalgo - ocean ognia (Hidalgo) 130'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Joe Johnston; wyk.:Viggo Mortensen, Omar Sharif, Louise Lombard, Saïd Taghmaoui, Peter Mensah, Malcolm McDowell; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Panna Nikt 98'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Anna Wielgucka, Anna - Maria Mucha, Anna Powierza, Stanisława Celińska, Małgorzata Potocka, Leszek Teleszyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 1/ 26 (Deadly 60 - ep. 1/ 26) 28'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:James Brickell; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Ostoja - odc. 113; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 925; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 774 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 775 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Kultura, głupcze (42); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Planeta dinozaurów - Nowe olbrzymy - odc. 1/3 (Planet Dinosaur: New giants - odc. 1/3) - txt. str. 777 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Mark Sherman, Phil Dobree; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Vanuatu - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Londyn "Tygiel kulinarny" (112); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Zemsta Gangu Olsena (Olsen - banden ser rot) 100'; komedia kraj prod.Dania (1976); reż.:Erik Balling; wyk.:Ove Sprogoe, Morten Grunwald, Poul Bundgaard, Kristen Walther; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1970; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Bitwa na głosy - (1); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 489 - Niechciany spadek; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Kocham to, co lubię - (1); talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 19:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Równouprawnienie czy męska dominacja? (71); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko - Ekstra - (90); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (90); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Czas honoru - odc. 54 "Zawisza" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Paradoks - odc. 1 Czat - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Grag Zgliński; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Anna Grycewicz, Cezary Łukaszewicz, Arkadiusz Jakubik, Witold Dębicki, Jakub Dmochowski, Ewa Skibińska, Gabriela Muskała, Sebastian Pawlak, Mariusz Ostrowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Wenecji; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (46); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Zabij mnie, glino - txt. str. 777 115'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Piotr Machalica, Anna Romantowska, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Andrzej Grabarczyk, Tomasz Lengren, Maria Pakulinis, Piotr Fronczewski, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Barbasiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Pitbull - odc. 20; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Zemsta Gangu Olsena (Olsen - banden ser rot) 100'; komedia kraj prod.Dania (1976); reż.:Erik Balling; wyk.:Ove Sprogoe, Morten Grunwald, Poul Bundgaard, Kristen Walther; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 25/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 26/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 27/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 28/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 90 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Polonia w Komie - Indonezja - pociąg (59); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 3 - Kredka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 1/18 - Wiem, kim jesteś - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Szlakiem gwiazd odc. 4 Beata Pawlikowska; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - Żiguli (60); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Apostołów Piotra i Pawła w Nowym Żmigrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:15 Opole na bis - "Życia mała garść" - piosenki Anny Jantar i Jarosława Kukulskiego; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . #################################################################### 15:55 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Uskrzydlone związki; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:55 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 908; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (118); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 8 - Dwanaście miesięcy; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Stacyjka - odc. 13/13 - Czy Mickiewicz był Polakiem; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Kabaretowa liga TVP /2/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Opole na bis - "Życia mała garść" - piosenki Anny Jantar i Jarosława Kukulskiego; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . #################################################################### 00:20 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 M jak miłość - odc. 908; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 8 - Dwanaście miesięcy; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Stacyjka - odc. 13/13 - Czy Mickiewicz był Polakiem; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (118); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Kulturalni PL - (105); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010 /8/; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 07:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:50 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 07:52 Ciocia Jabłonka i Wujek Seler z Krainy Witaminy - Sok (20); widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:11 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:39 Festiwal Biegowy Forum Ekonomicznego cz. 2; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:56 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 09:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 45 - Krosno – miasto szkła; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 49; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Tomasz Majewski - odc. 41; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 45 - Gierek – podwyżka, którą zatrzymał Breżniew; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:15 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 60 lat razem - odc. 1 - Dziewicze początki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 TVP - Dzień otwarty; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:02 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:07 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:12 Wiedźmy - odc. 5/13 - Spadek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:58 Zacisze gwiazd - Antoni Pawlicki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:42 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:46 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:57 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:02 Kościół z bliska - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:26 Zestaw powiększony; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 19:55 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:00 Listy gończe - Krew na Chłodnej - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:01 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:04 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:09 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:11 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Zatrzymany czas; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:28 TV. Nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny 00:25 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:38 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:05 Głos Mediów - odc. 49; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:35 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:01 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:20 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 02:53 Reportaż TVP INFO - Kamilianie w Gruzji; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:32 TVP - Dzień otwarty; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:46 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 TV. Nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny 04:51 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:01 Polska według Kreta - odc. 45 - Krosno – miasto szkła; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 60 lat razem - odc. 1 - Dziewicze początki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:39 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 45 - Gierek podwyżka, którą zatrzymał Breżniew; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat HD 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (26, 27) - serial animowany 08.15 Show Misia Yogi (23, 24) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg 3 (38) - serial animowany 09.15 Scooby-Doo (2) - serial animowany 09.45 The Looney Tunes Show 2 (4) - serial animowany 10.15 Gang Misia Yogi (9) - serial animowany 10.45 Michael Jackson’s This Is It - film dokumentalny, USA 2009 13.00 Jaś Fasola (6) - serial komediowy 13.30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Włoch - studio 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Włoch 16.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Włoch - studio 16.15 Jaś Fasola (7) - serial komediowy 16.45 Hotel 52 (66) - serial obyczajowy 17.45 Przyjaciółki (1) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Państwo w państwie (37) - program publicystyczny 20.00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (2) - program rozrywkowy 21.55 Sporty walki: KSW 20 News (9) 22.00 Kości 7 (132) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Głosy 2 (26) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Spóźniony gość - thriller, Kanada 2008 02.00 Magazyn sportowy 04.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN HD 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie (37) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (37) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Kobieta na krańcu świata 4 (1/8) - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11.55 Lekarze (1/13) - serial obyczajowy 12.55 Prawo Agaty 2 (1/13) - serial obyczajowy 13.55 Mam talent! 5 (2) - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Kochaj i tańcz - komedia romantyczna, Polska 2008 18.00 Ugotowani 3 (1/12) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 MasterChef (2) - reality show 21.00 Jeszcze raz - komedia romantyczna, Polska 2008 23.00 Torque: Jazda na krawędzi - film sensacyjny, USA/Australia 2004 00.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.05 Arkana magii (684) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.25 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 HD 05:25 Męski Typ: Adam Małysz 06:00 Misja Martyna (6/12) 06:35 Misja Martyna (7/12) 07:05 Mango - Telezakupy 09:10 Detektyw Monk (2/16) 10:10 Detektyw Monk (3/16) 11:05 Looney Tunes: Znowu w akcji - komedia, USA 2003 13:05 Kochany urwis II - komedia, USA 1991 15:05 Przybysz z daleka - western, USA 1996 17:05 Dwóch i pół (16/22) 17:35 Dwóch i pół (17/22) 18:05 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (18/25) - serial 19:05 Goście (5/12) - serial s-f 20:00 Teoria spisku - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 22:50 Mentalista I (23) - serial 23:50 Kod Biblii (2) miniserial sensacyjny, Włochy/Francja/Niemcy 01:45 Arkana Magii (919) 03:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 9 05:05 Koniec programu Polsat 2 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.40 Awantura o kasę 8.35 Gra w ciemno 9.30 Tajemnice Kniei 10.00 Trudne Sprawy 11.00 Trudne Sprawy 12.00 Trudne Sprawy 13.00 Trudne Sprawy 14.00 Trudne Sprawy 15.00 Ewa gotuje 15.30 Hotel 52 16.30 Ludzie Chudego 17.30 Jaka Ona jest? 18.00 Szpilki na Giewoncie 19.00 Tajemnice Kniei 19.30 Ewa gotuje 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.20 Sport 20.30 Pogoda 20.35 Interwencja 21.00 Pamiętniki z wakacji 22.00 Rybnicka Jesień Kabaretowa - Ryjek 2010 23.00 Świat według Kiepskich 23.30 Rodzina zastępcza 0.00 Daleko od noszy 0.30 Sport w Polsacie 2 2.30 Wydarzenia 3.00 Pogoda 3.05 Sport 3.10 Pamiętniki z wakacji 4.00 Oblicza Ameryki 4.30 Przyjaciółki 5.30 Tajemnice Kniei TVN 24 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:45 Kawa na ławę 11:40 Loża prasowa 12:20 Dokument w TVN 24 13:30 Ciąg dalszy nastąpił 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 15:00 Prosto z Polski 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 16:00 Tydzień według Jacka 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 18:15 Publiczna.TV 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 19:21 Fakty po Faktach 19:50 Kawa na ławę 20:40 Loża prasowa 21:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:30 Inny punkt widzenia 0:10 Fakty po Faktach 0:45 Drugie śniadanie mistrzów 1:30 Szkło kontaktowe 2:20 Dzień po dniu 2:45 Maja w ogrodzie 3:10 Film dokumentalny 4:10 Drugie śniadanie mistrzów 4:55 Maja w ogrodzie 5:20 Maja w ogrodzie TV Puls 6.00 Noce i dnie - serial 7.00 Kręcimy z gwiazdami 8.00 Austin Stevens - pogromca węży - serial 9.00 Niewiarygodne sceny z życia zwierząt - serial 10.00 Strażnik pierścienia - serial 11.00 101 dalmatyńczyków - film familijny 13.10 Dżungla - film anim. 14.45 Mia i Ja - serial 15.20 Grimm. Królewska zagadka - film familijny 16.35 Flubber - film familijny 18.30 Strażnik pierścienia - serial 19.30 Stare dranie 2012, prow. Andrzej Grabowski 20.00 Śnieżny armagedon - film akcji, USA 2011 22.00 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne - serial 23.00 Podniebny horror - serial 0.00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 1.00 Taki jest świat 2.00 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe - serial 3.00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą 4.00 Zobacz to! Canal + HD 7:00 Źródła gniewu 8:00 Wyspy Kanaryjskie Odcinek: 4 8:40 Tajemnica starego ogrodu 10:20 Hop 11:55 Szafa Zbigniewa 12:20 W firmie 14:10 Łapu capu ekstra 14:45 Kuzyni 16:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 6 16:55 Aktualności filmowe - News 17:10 Aktualności filmowe 17:40 Łapu capu 17:50 Nie przegap 18:00 Kosmita Paul 19:50 Nie przegap 20:00 Poza prawem 22:20 Druhny 0:30 Uwaga, kobiety! 1:55 Czarny Czwartek. Janek Wiśniewski padł 3:45 Okropni Amerykanie Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 4:10 Pięćdziesiątnica 4:25 Przejście 4:45 Łapu capu 5:00 Aktualności filmowe 5:30 Muzyka 6:00 Łapu capu ekstra 6:30 Muzyka Canal + Film HD 7:00 Światła stadionów - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2004 9:05 Burza - film kostiumowy, USA 2010 11:00 Wyspy Kanaryjskie - odc. 3, USA 2009 11:35 Najlepsze w świecie - film obyczajowy, Polska 1977 13:10 Elena - dramat obyczajowy, Rosja 2011 15:00 Zakochany wilczek - film animowany, USA, Indie 2010 16:30 Pocałunki? - komedia romantyczna, Francja 2007 18:10 Witaj na południu - komedia, Włochy, Niemcy 2010 20:00 Córka - thriller, USA 2009 21:45 Deser - Paths of Hate - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 2010 22:00 Grimm - odc. 19, 20, USA 2011 23:25 Poza prawem - dramat wojenny, Belgia, Francja, Tunezja, Włochy, Algieria 2010 1:40 Elitarni - ostatnie starcie - film sensacyjny, Brazylia 2010 3:35 Polana pośród brzeziny - dramat obyczajowy, Francja, Polska, Niemcy 2003 5:05 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 5:35 Muzyka - program muzyczny 6:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 6:30 Muzyka - program muzyczny Canal + Sport HD 7:00 Piłka nożna - T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: Lech Poznań - Ruch Chorzów 9:20 Żużel - Grand Prix Skandynawii 13:00 Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 14:00 Piłka nożna - Liga hiszpańska - mecz: Real Madryt - Granada CF 16:00 1 na 1 - Daniel Gołębiewski 16:30 Sport bez fikcji - Droga do chwały Jaya DeMerita - film dokumentalny, USA 2011 18:00 Piłka nożna - Liga angielska - mecz: FC Liverpool - Manchester City 20:00 Piłka nożna - Liga angielska - mecz: FC Liverpool - Arsenal Londyn 22:10 W kadrze - Korea 2002 - film dokumentalny 23:10 Laboratorium Pro - magazyn sportowy 0:00 Koszykówka kobiet - WNBA - mecz: Indiana Fever - Phoenix Mercury 2:00 Piłka nożna - T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: Lechia Gdańsk - Polonia Warszawa 5:00 CANAL+ KO - MMA Bellator 71 - Sporty walki HBO HD 6:00 Miłość buja w obłokach 7:45 Turysta 9:25 Kobieta w błękitnej wodzie 11:15 Kubuś i przyjaciele 12:20 Newsroom Odcinek: 8 13:20 Plan B 15:05 Vicky: wielki mały wiking 16:35 Moby Dick Odcinek: 2 18:10 Burleska 20:10 Szefowie wrogowie 21:50 Postrach nocy 23:35 O miłości i innych demonach 1:15 On mnie kocha 2:45 Szefowie wrogowie 4:25 Grzanie ławy 5:30 Filmy i gwiazdy Odcinek: 36 HBO 2 HD 6:00 Loteria 7:40 Twoje ręce na moich biodrach 9:25 Ali Baba i czterdziestu rozbójników Odcinek: 2 10:55 Bal maturalny 12:35 Mój przyjaciel Marsjanin 14:10 Czekając na wieczność 15:40 Miś Yogi 17:00 1920 Bitwa Warszawska 18:55 Zła kobieta 20:30 Seksterapia 22:00 Miasto cudów Odcinek: 6 22:55 W imię zemsty 0:25 Chętni na kasę 2:10 3 zero 3:50 Mr. Nice HBO Comedy HD 9:00 Miranda Odcinek: 5 9:30 Miranda Odcinek: 6 10:00 Miranda Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 10:30 Miranda Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 11:00 Arthur 12:50 Iniemamocni 14:40 Na planie Odcinek: 32 15:10 Fale jeziora 16:45 Arthur 18:35 Iniemamocni 20:30 Grzeczny i grzeszny 22:00 Dziewczyny Odcinek: 6 22:30 Funny or Die prezentuje Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 23:00 Raperzy z Malibu 0:25 Seks w wielkim mieście II 2:50 Wyposażony Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 3:15 Wyposażony Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 3:40 Dziewczyny Odcinek: 6 4:10 Funny or Die prezentuje Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 Cinemax HD 6:00 Legendy sowiego królestwa: Strażnicy Ga'Hoole 7:40 Cztery wesela i pogrzeb 9:40 Fortuna 11:10 Kobieta z sąsiedztwa 12:50 To skomplikowane 14:50 Mistrz kierownicy ucieka 16:25 Legendy sowiego królestwa: Strażnicy Ga'Hoole 18:05 Cztery wesela i pogrzeb 20:00 Życie ryb 21:25 Było sobie kłamstwo 23:05 Człowiek, który nadejdzie 1:05 Radiostacja 2:45 Mo' Better Blues 4:55 Treme Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 Cinemax 2 HD 6:00 Kikujiro 8:00 Armando 8:20 Zaginiony ląd 10:10 Markiz 11:40 Nad brzegiem morza 12:15 Wielki Waldo Pepper 14:05 W pogodny dzień zobaczysz przeszłość 16:15 Kikujiro 18:15 Zaginiony ląd 20:00 To skomplikowane 22:00 Cyrk 23:35 Wojownicy tęczy 2:10 Firma 3:45 Zabójca(y) FilmBox 6:20 Wiadomość zza światów 8:00 Telesprzedaż Mango TV ' 9:05 Dinotopia Odcinek: 1 10:40 Panie domu 12:15 Telesprzedaż Mango TV 12:40 Pocałunek o północy 14:20 Ziemiomorze Odcinek: 1 16:05 Ziemiomorze Odcinek: 2 17:30 Telesprzedaż Mango TV 17:55 Bonanza 19:10 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi 21:15 Uśpione dziecko 23:05 Blair Witch II: Księga cieni 0:45 Trawka Odcinek: 8 1:10 Trawka Odcinek: 9 2:00 Telesprzedaż Mango TV 3:00 Piccolo, Sakso i spółka FilmBox Extra 6:45 Premiery 7:10 Krasnoludki i trolle 8:30 Niania potrzebna od zaraz 10:00 Zaślubiny 11:30 Benny Hill Show Odcinek: 4 12:20 Pinokio. Opowieść o chłopcu z drewna Odcinek: 1 14:15 Pokonać Saharę 16:00 Next 17:40 Aktorki 19:30 Na skraju ogrodu 21:00 El camino 22:30 Cichy Don Odcinek: 1 0:05 Cichy Don Odcinek: 2 1:30 Niezapomniany weekend 3:05 Decydujący skok FilmBox Family 7:00 Bajki dla dzieci 7:30 O czym szumią wierzby Odcinek: 6 7:50 Niefortunna czarownica Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 8:15 Studnia życzeń 9:40 Tak... a właściwie to nie 11:05 Przyjaciele na śmierć i życie 12:35 Kryptonim: nieustraszony Odcinek: 2 14:15 Bajki dla dzieci 14:50 Rudi, najszybsza świnka Odcinek: 1 15:20 Herkules Odcinek: 1 16:45 Herkules Odcinek: 2 18:05 Róża Natalie 19:30 Morrison będzie miał siostrzyczkę 20:40 Lucky Luke na Dzikim Zachodzie 22:05 Królowa Śniegu Odcinek: 1 23:35 Królowa Śniegu Odcinek: 2 FilmBox HD 7:00 Niebezpieczna kraina 8:40 Nastoletnie aniołki 10:00 Czarne złoto 11:30 Pięknotki na wojnie 13:00 Następny 14:25 10,5 w skali Richtera Odcinek: 2 15:45 Wożąc panią Daisy 17:25 Życie jest piękne 19:20 Ostatni legion 21:00 Kokainowi kowboje 22:55 Wygnańcy Odcinek: 1 23:55 Poławiacze 1:25 Wzloty i upadki 3:00 Asterix na olimpiadzie 5:25 Ostatni legion TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:10 V Międzynarodowy Festiwal Brunona Schulza - kronika 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 106 /1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Dookoła 5 Dudków; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 106 /2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:20 Sobie król - txt. str. 777 37'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Łęski; wyk.:Jerzy Braszka, Jadwiga Jankowska - Cieślak, Marian Opania, Grażyna Barszczewska, Maciej Damięcki, Mieczysław Kalenik, Wacław Kowalski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Warszawska premiera - txt. str. 777 101'; film muzyczny kraj prod.Polska (1950); reż.:Jan Rybkowski; wyk.:Jan Koecher, Jerzy Duszyński, Barbara Kostrzewska, Nina Andrycz, Danuta Szaflarska, Janusz Warnecki, Jan Kurnakowicz, Gustaw Buszyński, Stanisław Żeleński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii? - /odc. 15/ - Świętość; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Witamy w latach 80 - tych - Gothic, Industrial i Black Metal (Welcome to the 80's/ Gothic, Industrial and Black Metal); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Tatarak - txt. str. 777 82'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Paweł Szajda, Jan Englert, Jadwiga Jankowska - Cieślak, Julia Pietrucha, Roma Gąsiorowska, Krzysztof Skonieczny, Paweł Tomaszewski, Mateusz Kościukiewicz, Marcin Łuczak; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Kabaret Starszych Panów - "Zupełnie inna historia" - wieczór 9; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Niedziela z... Mają Ostaszewską /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Niedziela z...Mają Ostaszewską - Patrzę na ciebie, Marysiu 67'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Łukasz Barczyk; wyk.:Maja Ostaszewska, Michał Bukowski, Redbad Klynstra, Dorota Landowska, Magdalena Olszewska, Małgorzata Niemirska, Maria Maj, Marek Walczewski, Leon Niemczyk, Sławomir Sulej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Niedziela z... Mają Ostaszewską /2/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Niedziela z... Mają Ostaszewską - Prymas, trzy lata z tysiąca - txt. str. 777 100'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Teresa Kotlarczyk; wyk.:Andrzej Seweryn, Maja Ostaszewska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Grzegorz Sikora, Mariusz Benoit, Jerzy Trela, Henryk Talar, Mariusz Jakus, Joanna Orzeszkowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Niedziela z...Mają Ostaszewską - Chciałam Ci tylko powiedzieć... 61'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Małgorzata Imielska; wyk.:Anna Dymna, Maja Ostaszewska, Rafał Maćkowiak, Olga Świderska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Więcej niż fikcja - Made in America (Crips & Bloods: Made in America) 89'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Stacy Peralta; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii? - /odc. 15/ - Świętość; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Niedziela z... Mają Ostaszewską /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Niedziela z...Mają Ostaszewską - Patrzę na ciebie, Marysiu 67'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Łukasz Barczyk; wyk.:Maja Ostaszewska, Michał Bukowski, Redbad Klynstra, Dorota Landowska, Magdalena Olszewska, Małgorzata Niemirska, Maria Maj, Marek Walczewski, Leon Niemczyk, Sławomir Sulej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Niedziela z... Mają Ostaszewską /2/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Niedziela z...Mają Ostaszewską - Prymas, trzy lata z tysiąca 100'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Teresa Kotlarczyk; wyk.:Andrzej Seweryn, Maja Ostaszewska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Grzegorz Sikora, Mariusz Benoit, Jerzy Trela, Henryk Talar, Mariusz Jakus, Joanna Orzeszkowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 7:05 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy Odcinek: 1 8:00 Licencja na wychowanie 8:00 Leszczyńscy szukają przyczyny pożaru. Dochodzą do wniosku, że wszystkiemu są winne ich złe uczynki. Roma ma problem z siostrą - Julia chce rzucić czar na niewiernego męża. Odcinek: 79 Sezon: 2 Licencja na wychowanie 8:35 Babcia i dziadek Leszczyńscy są oburzeni odrzuceniem propozycji, by Paweł i Weronika przeprowadzili się do nich. Mateuszek Barański obchodzi urodziny. Z tej okazji rodzice przygotowują przyjęcie. Odcinek: 80 9:05 Licencja na wychowanie Odcinek: 81 Sezon: 2 9:40 Alternatywy 4 Odcinek: 1 10:50 Cudowne lata Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 11:20 Cudowne lata Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 11:50 Doktor Martin Odcinek: 3 12:50 Doktor Martin Odcinek: 4 13:50 Ranczo Odcinek: 1 14:50 Ranczo Odcinek: 2 15:55 Ranczo Odcinek: 3 16:55 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 1 18:00 Siła wyższa Odcinek: 1 18:55 Ojciec Mateusz Odcinek: 96 19:50 Rodzinka.pl Odcinek: 1 20:20 Rodzinka.pl Odcinek: 2 20:55 Rodzinka.pl Odcinek: 3 21:25 Rodzinka.pl Odcinek: 53 21:55 Rodzinka.pl Odcinek: 8 22:30 Z Archiwum X Odcinek: 87 Sezon: 4 23:25 Z Archiwum X Odcinek: 88 Sezon: 4 0:15 Ojciec Mateusz Odcinek: 10 1:05 Cudowne lata Odcinek: 5 1:35 Cudowne lata Odcinek: 6 2:05 Cudowne lata Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 2:30 Cudowne lata Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 2:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat Play 6:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2043 7:00 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 71 7:30 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 72 8:00 Wędkarskie przygody Johna Wilsona Odcinek: 1 8:30 Fishing Australia Odcinek: 19 9:00 Ze spinningiem na drapieżniki Odcinek: 2 10:00 Poławiacze Odcinek: 13 10:30 Imperium disco polo Odcinek: 1 11:00 Wynalazcy Odcinek: 2 11:30 Jestem Wielki Odcinek: 4 12:35 Fakty i ciekawostki Odcinek: 4 13:05 Historia Forda Escorta Odcinek: 2 14:00 Maszyny wszechczasów Odcinek: 2 15:00 Nowoczesne technologie: Kochane i znienawidzone Odcinek: 3 15:30 Historia Al-Kaidy 16:30 Wynalazcy Odcinek: 3 17:00 Auto-egzekucja Odcinek: 1 17:30 Duzi chłopcy z małym pytankiem Odcinek: 1 18:00 LOL - śmiech na tysiąc sposobów Odcinek: 4 18:30 Piąty wymiar Odcinek: 2 19:00 Granice wyobraźni: Prawda czy fikcja? Odcinek: 6 20:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów Odcinek: 5 20:30 Historia seksu: Świat Wschodu 21:30 RAPORTY SPECJALNE 22:00 Miasta grzechu Odcinek: 13 22:30 Bzdury Odcinek: 6 23:15 Instytut Rosyjski: Impreza 1:10 Orgy: the XXX Championship 2:30 Seks według nowoczesnej dziewczyny Odcinek: 8 3:00 Kama Sutra Odcinek: 5 4:00 Autonomia Odcinek: 57 5:00 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 53 5:30 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 65 Polsat Cafe 7:00 Biografie 8:00 Z tyłu sceny Odcinek: 29 8:30 Gadżety kobiety Odcinek: 24 9:00 Fabryka urody Odcinek: 64 9:30 Jem i chudnę Odcinek: 37 10:00 Cafeteria Odcinek: 8 11:00 Nieletnie matki Odcinek: 11 11:30 U progu macierzyństwa Odcinek: 1 12:00 Świat dziecka - The Best 13:00 Sexy mama 13:30 Zrozumieć kobietę Odcinek: 8 15:00 Łabędziem być... Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 16:00 Kobiece prawdy 16:30 Przez żołądek do serca Odcinek: 10 17:00 Kto uwiedzie Cindy? Odcinek: 4 18:00 Tak się robi w show-biznesie Odcinek: 8 18:30 Zoom na miasto 19:00 Ach, co to był za ślub Odcinek: 1 19:30 Gwiazdy na cenzurowanym Odcinek: 6 20:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 11 21:00 Z tyłu sceny 21:30 Aleja sław Odcinek: 59 22:00 Gwiazdy bez cenzury 23:00 Gwiazdy na dywaniku Odcinek: 75 23:30 Tak się bawi Las Vegas Odcinek: 11 0:30 Gwiazdy na odwyku Odcinek: 6 1:30 Portrety wielkich gwiazd Odcinek: 6 2:00 Moment prawdy Odcinek: 19 4fun.tv 6:00 Popbudzik 8:00 Hot Summer 9:00 Lajk czart 12:00 Lista życzeń 14:00 Weekend specjalny 16:00 Top 20 18:00 Hot Summer 22:00 Superstars TOP3 23:00 Hit Me 1:00 Nocny4fun Rebel:tv 6:00 Wake up mix 10:00 Festival stars weekend 12:00 Time machine 13:00 No More Plastic 14:00 Best of year... 1998 15:00 Festival stars weekend 17:00 Fresh & new 19:00 No More Plastic 21:00 Gold mix 22:00 Rock the night 0:00 Polish night shift TV.Disco 6:00 Balet domowy 8:00 Wakacyjne hity 9:00 Disco Polo Max lista 10:00 Weekend specjalny 11:00 Wakacyjne hity 12:00 Szmaragdy i diamenty 13:00 Niech żyje bal 14:00 Biesiadny relaks 15:00 Weekend specjalny 16:00 Disco życzenia 17:00 Weekend specjalny 18:00 Disco Mania 19:00 Disco Polo Max lista 20:00 Szmaragdy i diamenty 21:00 Disco Polo Max Hity 22:00 Impreza TV.DISCO 0:00 Eurodance Mixclub 1:00 Nocny Polo Marek